urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Marie Green
Chris Marie Green — Author Website Website: Vampire Babylon by author Chris Marie Green Genres Urban Fantasy About the Author Chris Marie Green Bio: Chris Marie Green (also writing as Crystal Green) was born in Milwaukee, WI. While moving to Southern California, Kentucky , then back to California , she amused herself by writing poetry and short stories featuring the ultimate Alpha males--Superman and Indiana Jones. Later, after graduating with a B.A. in English from Cal Poly, San Luis Obispo , Chris decided to become a professional writer. ~ Chris Marie Green Genres *Urban Fantasy Writing Style *The author’s writing style is smooth, and easy to keep up with. Goodreads Reader | Kristin Pen Names *Christine Cody, Crystal Green Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YAUF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: Vampire Babylon series: * 2.5. First Blood (2008) — "Double the Bite" * 6.1. Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011) — "Soul Stains" * 6.2. Undead for a Day: Urban fantasy (2012) — "Raising the Darkness" anthology and eBook (2013) * 6.4. Kicking It (2013) — "The Girl with No Name" Awards Cover Artists * Vampire Babylon series: Larry Rostant * Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series: not listed Publishing Information Publishers: Ace Trade * Author Page: Quotes Trivia External References Author: *dead author website *Goodreads | Chris Marie Green (Author of Night Rising) Interviews: Series Pages: *Vampire Babylon series by Chris Marie Green *Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series by Chris Marie Green Bibliography: *Goodreads | Vampire Babylon series by Chris Marie Green Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Chris Marie Green *Chris Marie Green (ChrisMarieGreen) on Twitter *Chris Marie Green (chrismariegreen) on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Night Rising (Vampire Babylon -1) by Chris Marie Green.jpg|1. Night Rising (2007–Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ 2. Midnight Reign (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green.jpg|2. Midnight Reign (2008–Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ First Blood (Vampire Babylon series) by Susan Sizemore.jpg|'2.5. First Blood' (2008—Vampire Babylon series) anthology by Susan Sizemore—"Double the Bite" by Chris Marie Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2336321.First_Blood 3. Break of Dawn (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green.jpg|3. Break of Dawn (2008—Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ 4. A Drop of Red (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green .jpg|4.' A Drop of Red' (2009–Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ 5. The Path of Razors (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green.jpg|5. The Path of Razors (2009–Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ 6. Deep In the Woods (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green .jpg|6. Deep In the Woods (2010–Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ Those Who Fight Monsters- Tales of Occult Detectives.jpg|6.1. Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011—Vampire Babylon series)— "Soul Stains" by Chris Marie Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9510104-those-who-fight-monsters Undead for a Day- Urban fantasy (x) 3 (Vampire Babylon|6.2. Undead for a Day: Urban fantasy (x) 3 (2012—Vampire Babylon series) eBook anthology—"Raising the Darkness" by Chris Marie Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16080690-undead-for-a-day Kicking It ~ Anthology.jpg|6.4. Kicking It (2013—Vampire Babylon series) anthology edited by Faith Hunter— "The Girl with No Name" by Chris Marie Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15980677-kicking-it Only The Good Die Young (Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire|1. Only The Good Die Young (2014—Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series) by Chris Marie Green ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chrismariegreen.com/books-ghost.html Another One Bites the Dust (Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire|2. Another One Bites the Dust (2014—Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series) by Chris Marie Green ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chrismariegreen.com/books-ghost.html Every Breath You Take (Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire|3. Every Breath You Take (April 7th 2015—Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.chrismariegreen.com/books-ghost.html Category:Authors